Silence!
by Nomad Leonor
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been accused of an abhorrent crime…the murder of Hermione Granger. Now as he retells the story to his lawyer troublesome secrets erupt to the surface and the chase is on to find the right culprit. Malfoy must finally break his silence.


**Title: Silence**

**Author: Chaos**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: As Draco Malfoy faces trial he remembers his only weapon of defense silence. "The cruelest lies are often told in silence"- Robert Louis Stevenson**

They didn't understand him. None of them did! They just stood their in their gallant robes and sparkling hats, showing authority, looking down as if he were evil. He wasn't, he swore. Though it was his word against theirs, and in the ending of the war and the execution to all Death Eaters, his word meant nothing.

Once it had been powerful. Once it had caused fear and showed respect, now, it was as low as the mudbloods which had seemed to be the cause of his presence here. He needed a way out, and he needed it soon. He had to prove his innocence, but how when they wouldn't even let him speak, defend himself? What was wrong with the wizarding justice system?

He stood straight on at the minister of magic. His gaze never letting go of his eyes. He was ready for whatever sentence they handed him. He had given up trying to prove his innocence, nothing just came to mind nothing at all.

"Mr. Malfoy" the minister began, "You have been accused of first degree murder of Miss Hermione Jane Granger" he said then turning to Malfoy's lawyer he furrowed his brows. "How does the defense plead?"

Malfoy's lawyer looked up at the Minister with respect and sound loud and clear. "Not Guilty" he said. The jury, and witnesses looked taken back. For a moment all you could hear was the scratching of a quick notes quill taking down the information and reactions of the court.

The minister shook off the shock and cleared his throat. "The prosecutors may begin their case," the minister said and watched as a honey color-haired woman stood and made her way to Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, seeing as he was already sitting in the dust-covered chair. The rusty chain restraining him by his ankles and wrists. Malfoy glared he _would_ not speak. He _could _not speak. "Can you tell the court where you were on May 5th 1999" she asked. Draco Malfoy did not utter a single word. Silence was his only weapon.

_May 4__th__ 1999_

_9:49 P.M_

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger's Household._

"Don't worry about it Gin, I'll have the dresses ready and sent" Hermione said into the phone. She could feel her red-headed friend sigh into the phone. "Don't worry, yes, I know" she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, the day will be all yours I promise" she said "Bye" She hung up.

Hermione sighed. Taking a chocolate from the box in her living room's coffee table she slipped it into her mouth and went called her owl, Itsy. She tied a letter to its wing before giving it a treat.

"Remember, you have to deliver this quickly, Ginny needs her dresses tomorrow," Hermione said. The owl looked at her in an understanding way then took off out of her window. Hermione stared at the stars and moon out her window and smiled.

She could hardly anticipate her best friend's wedding with another one of her best friends. Yes Ginny Weasley, was getting married to Harry Potter. She sighed, she hoped one day she could get married and be as happy as they were.

A shiver went up and down Hermione's spine and she closed the window. She turned around quickly sensing motion behind her. Though, there was no one there. She paled, for the past two weeks she had felt someone watching her. She had never thought anything of it, she was a big girl, she could protect herself. After all she wasn't the smartest witch of her year for nothing.

She walked into her room and changed into a pair of comfortable pajama pants and slipped a sweatshirt over her slinky t-shirt. She yawned as she pulled her bushy brown hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

She had worked hard on a case today, as head auror it took a lot on her. Her secretary had contacted her via flew to ask her presence in a meeting at six tomorrow and Hermione could not wait until she could climb into her bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

_12:23 a.m._

He stood inside her closet until he was sure she was asleep. Then he carefully climbed out making sure not to make a sound. The room was completely dark and he had to be careful not to trip on something.

Though by now he knew where everything in her room was. He had made it his business to watch her. He quietly walked to the window and opened it letting a cool breeze brush inside.

His grey eyes reflected into the moon and then he was gone. Hermione Granger stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up.

_May 5__th__, 1999_

_6:30 P.M._

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco Malfoy grabbed his cloak, it was that time of night again. He had to go watch her, it was not a choice. First he heard her, the little screechy sound she made that people called her voice. Then he saw a blob of yellow come towards him, and then he could see perfectly Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him.

"Oh, Draco" she said in that irritating voice he hated so much. "I came here for us to resolve some unfinished business" she said winking at him. He winced he didn't have time for this now. He had to watch her. He _must _watch her.

Pansy pushed him back into his bed, and climbed on top of him. She brought her lips crashing down into his and licked his bottom lip seductively. She unclipped both Malfoy's and her cloak and let them drop to the floor. She kissed and licked sensitive parts in his ear and neck, marking them along the way.

Slowly she began to undo his shirt buttons. His eyes went wide what was he doing? He had to get out of here. But then he felt her brush her bare leg along side his. She straddled him and began to tease him, bucking her hips into his.

He could feel himself going hard, and gulped. _Maybe _he had time for one little shag. He thought before flipping Pansy over and finishing the job she was doing so slow and carefully, fast and sloppy.

_May 5__th__, 1999_

_7:02 P.M._

_The Alley outside the Ministry of Magic_

Hermione Granger had just finished a day filled with paperwork, meetings, and more paperwork. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home feed her hunger and fall asleep. She blinked, she decided to walk home seeing as she was to tired and didn't trust herself to apparate.

She could feel it, not more like _sense _it. There was a presence behind her. She whipped around quickly but found nothing behind her. She turned around again but kept her hand firmly placed on her wand. Then she felt it, really _felt _it. Its breath on her neck she wiped around and her wand dropped.

The creature standing in front of her was hideous. Its eyes a yellowish sort of green that dripped like venom. Its lips were as red as cherry's with pointy sort of fangs coming out dripped in what seemed to be drool.

It was cover with a long and flowing cloak, the top of its head covered by a dark hood. The creature had no nose and its arms and hands were bony and looked frail, though Hermione reasoned, they probably weren't.

Hermione could feel herself loosing conscious. She drifted to and from reality too easily for her own good she heard a pop and looked to see a flustered Malfoy, his hair messed up and his eyes wide he tried to pull out his wand but it was to late. Hermione felt the bite, she looked into the grey orbs that stared with such fear at the scene and was no more.

The creature fled and Malfoy only now gaining consciousness ran over to Hermione he knelt down beside her and felt for her heart beat. There wasn't one, he closed his eyes and lay on her body he touched her wound it went straight through chest. He sighed, all that watching making sure she was sleeping before he left just because he knew the creature couldn't attack if the prey wasn't awake and it was all for nothing.

For the first time since Draco Malfoy was three years old he cried. He let all emotion flow from him and wiped as his one promise to himself was not completed. He had not saved Hermione Granger. He could hear people, the aurors rushing to the scene and inspecting it. He could feel himself being magically handcuffed and taken away, he could feel but he could not see.

_Present Day_

_Draco Malfoy's Trial_

_2:30 P.M._

Draco suddenly looked up it seemed as if the jury had reached a verdict. Had his trial already been through. He had spent so much time replaying the events in his head that he could not remember what had happened at all. A woman stood tall above the rest of the jury and said in a strong and determined voice.

"The Jury finds Draco Lucius Malfoy guilty of first degree murder of Hermione Jane Granger and therefore sentences him to life in prison without chance of parole" She said. The Minister of Magic slammed his gavel and Draco's fate was sealed. He looked down.

They didn't understand, any of them. He was trying to protect her. He had promised Weasley he would protect her and now his plan was ruined. Author Weasley got up from the Minister of Magic's seat and away from the room. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter glared at Malfoy before tears poured down their faces and they too left the court.

Silence it was all he had left. His only weapon, his only way of keeping sane. Draco looked up and did not protest as Aurors came to take him away to Askaban. He left slowly, trudging his feet. Leaving behind Lavender Brown sitting in the court room, she had witnessed that very night, yet had not spoken up. Some Gryffindor she was.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_

As the night closed in, the world seemed to suppress one small yet large thing.

_Silence!_


End file.
